The broad and long-term objectives of this research program are to elucidate the neuroendocrine control systems which govern reproductive processes in a representative primate, the rhesus monkey. Of particular concern will be the neural control of gonadotropin secretion in the female with especial reference to the menstrual cycle, lactation and the advent of puberty. These problems will be investigated using established pharmacological, surgical and electrophysiological techniques.